


Not Like This

by UndyingSins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingSins/pseuds/UndyingSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night was meant to be perfect. How could it end up so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why did he have to figure it out like this?

It wasn’t meant to happen this way. He was going to sweep his Lady off his feet and give her the night she deserved. Ladybug had done so much to save the city, she deserved a night where they could just relax and enjoy each other’s company without the threat of an akuma hanging over their heads. His plan was perfect. Meet up with her on their night patrol, but invite her to dinner instead. He would pay for everything, of course. After that they would stop at all the most romantic places in Paris - starting at the Pont des Arts and taking a roundabout route to finally finish on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

And there, on top of that tower overlooking all of Paris, he was going to confess his love to her and reveal his identity to his Lady. It was going to be romantic.

It was going to be perfect.

But Hawkmoth had it in for him. Somehow Hawkmoth just knew how to ruin his perfect night with his perfect Lady. Everything started out exactly like he had planned, but on their way to the Pont des Arts the akuma attacked.

The akuma wasn’t wholly unexpected, he had to admit to himself, but they were ill prepared to deal with it.

Before Chat had knew what happened, his Cataclysm had been pushed aside by the akuma and he was sitting there with Ladybug laying in his arms. 

And there was so much blood. Chat was sitting there with tears in his eyes as he stared down at his Lady.

“Chat…” she whispered, her hands pressing on her stomach. The blood kept flowing, though. “Chat. You have to take my Miraculous. Don’t let Hawkmoth get them.”

“No. You’re going to be okay!” Chat yelled at her, trembling. The tears started running down his face. “You’ve got to be okay!” 

Ladybug’s hand wiped away his tears, leaving some blood on his cheeks before her hand dropped. She removed her earrings.

Chat gasped as she transformed back.

Marinette.

Why did this have to be Marinette? Out of everyone! 

He could feel her pressing the Miraculous into his hands. “Promise me you’ll protect them,” she whispered.

“I. I will, my Lady,” Chat whispered. He curled his fingers around the earrings - his last link to his partner and crush.

Marinette smiled up at him and she fell limp.

“My… My Lady?” Chat shook her a little bit, his heart beating harder as she didn’t respond. “My Lady…. Bugaboo? Princess?” He wasn’t sure what he was doing at this point. Maybe using the right nickname could get her to answer. The right one had to get her to answer. “Ladybug! Ladybug you can’t leave me!”

He stared at Marinette, trembling as she didn’t answer. “Marinette!” he finally yelled. “You can’t leave me! Marinette!”

_ I’m not leaving you _ , a voice whispered. Marinette’s hand went up and choked him.  _ It’s your fault this happened to me, after all _ .

 

Adrien shot up in his bed. “Marinette, no!” he yelled, before gasping and looking around. He was in his room. Tears on his cheeks. He had  _ that _ nightmare again. 

Plagg yawned next to him. “Can’t a kwami sleep around here?” he mumbled. “We need to be prepared for the next time Hawkmoth attacks.”

“Hawkmoth…. Right…. Right….” Adrien stared out his window, over the city. His hand reached up to his cheek, trembling. He could still feel the blood there.

Making sure to not disturb Plagg, he slipped out of his bed and went into the bathroom, opening up the drawer and pulling out one of the two black boxes he kept in there. He opened it up and stared at the earrings.

Plagg had told him so many times he could have godlike powers if he used them with the ring. He could avenge Ladybug… No, he could avenge Marinette if he wished.

His hand covered the rings, remembering his dream once again. He could avenge her, maybe even bring her back. Plagg said it might be possible.

But, like he did every time he had that nightmare, he closed the box again and put it back. Marinette would hate him if he used the earrings in that way. And he couldn’t go against her last wish.

No matter how much it hurt.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because one wasn't enough. (Slight Origins Spoilers)

It was hard to breath. Why was it so hard to breath?

Right, there was a hole in his stomach. He could feel his hands trying to press at the opening, struggling for those precious gulps of life. 

Above him he could see Ladybug, but it was so hard to tell what she was saying. The pain was overwhelming, the only thing he could see were tears running down her face and her lips moving. What was she saying?

Why was she crying?

“Ladybug,” he mumbled. He gripped his ring and pulled it off, pressing it into Ladybug’s hand. “Ladybug, you have to take my Miraculous. Don’t let Hawkmoth get it. Please.” He coughed, smiling up at her.

“What? No! I can’t Chat, you’re going to to be okay!” Ladybug cried. “You’ve gotta be okay!”

He managed to smile at her, feeling himself change back. His hands fell limp as she gasped softly and started screaming his name. The pain running through his body was so awful. It was the only thing keeping him here now.

“Adrien! Adrien no!” Ladybug’s voice rang out above him, interspaced with sobs as she tried to keep him awake. “Adrien, you have to stay here. I can’t do this without you!”

The pain stopped.

 

Adrien shot up, panting. He was in a cold sweat and looked around wildly. What could he possibly do? He looked around and saw something on his pillow. He didn’t register who it was and backhanded him away.

Plagg flew across the room and hit the wall, before dropping to the floor. “Ow! Adrien, you know to treat your kwami better than that!” he grumbled, going back over and settling down on the bed again. He looked up, noting Adrien’s sweaty skin and a lost look in his eyes. He had that dream again.

Adrien stared at Plagg, before scrambling out of the bed and locking himself in the bathroom. He looked down at his ring, before curling up. Why did it have to be him that survived? Why not Ladybug? Why not  _ Marinette _ ?

He sniffled, looking at the drawer. He took out the box and opened it up to look at the earrings once more. Ladybug’s earrings, the last bit of Ladybug… of  _ Marinette _ … he had. 

Plagg told him using both would give him godlike powers. And it was a fight he had with himself every single night: use them, or not use them?

He remembered his dream, his body shuddering as he remembered the pain. That pain could have only been a fraction of what Marinette felt while she laid there dying. While he begged her to stay alive instead of trying to do something to save her.

His hand cupped the earrings and he picked them up. Godlike power.

He stood up and stared at the mirror, putting the Ladybug earrings on. He watched as the kwami appeared in front of him.

So this was Ladybug’s kwami. She looked around, confusion written on her face. “Where’s….?”

“Transform me,” Adrien whispered, watching as she went back into the earrings. He felt himself changing and found himself standing there, in Ladybug’s outfit. It was so cruel. But he still had his ring.

Plagg was sleeping again. He never expected to get pulled into the ring. 

He pushed open his window and jumped out, power running through his body as he went after Hawkmoth.

Cats chase butterflies, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because not even 2 parts was enough. Origins Spoilers!

Cats chase butterflies.

But butterflies are faster.

Once a butterfly tires it becomes much easier to catch.

The silver staff extended, the red with black polka dots yoyo held tightly in the other hand. 

“It’s over, Hawkmoth,” Chat growled. He approached the other, rage pumping through him and helping him direct this power filling him. He brought the staff and yoyo together, causing them to merge.

The yoyo split apart and grew, becoming ladybug wings as it attached to the staff.

Chat held it in front of him, approaching Hawkmoth as power gathered between the wings. “Anything you wish to say?” he growled.

Hawkmoth looked at Chat, no fear showing on his face. “Is this really what you want? This won’t bring back back Ladybug. Give the Miraculous to me, I can bring her back.”

He wavered, the staff dropping. He could bring Ladybug back. Chat knew it was possible, but it seemed like the one thing that was out of reach for him. 

Hawkmoth dove at him, grabbing his ear and tugging the earring out.

Chat gasped, stumbling backward and feeling himself changing back to normal. No, this couldn’t be happening right now! Tikki flew out of the Chat’s earring and landed on the ground nearby, trembling.

Hawkmoth made a dive for the other earring, but Chat swung his staff and smacked his hand away. “Give that back!” he shouted. It was the last thing of Ladybug’s he had! 

Hawkmoth held up the MIraculous and chuckled. “Why should I? I’m so close to my goal. Now give me the other one!” He swung his cane, bringing it down on Chat.

Chat reacted on instinct. He swung his staff up to block it.

“Cataclysm!”

He swung his other hand forward and pressed it into Hawkmoth’s stomach, shuddering as he realized seconds too late what he had just done. 

Hawkmoth coughed up blood and dropped to the ground. His grip on the Miraculous loosened, and the sound of it dropping to the ground and rolling away.

Chat watched as he fell to the ground. A purple kwami flew out of the Miraculous, trembling and falling next to Tikki. They started up a conversation, but Chat didn’t listen as he watched Hawkmoth detransform.

And his father was laying there. He trembled, falling onto his knees as he stared at the vacant eyes.

“F-Father…?” he choked. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from the image of his father, covered in blood.

_ And it was his fault _ .

He didn’t notice Plagg leaving his ring, falling next to Nooroo and Tikki as he screamed. Tears flowing down his cheeks anew as he dropped his head and trembled. 

He hadn’t meant for this to happen! He didn’t!

Adrien didn’t even notice as the three kwami gained enough energy back to rejoin him, Tikki and Nooroo on his shoulders and Plagg on his head. He only sat there and mourned. He mourned Ladybug, he mourned his father. He cried until there were no tears left and his throat was raw.

It was only once he emptied every last emotion he was feeling out of him that he moved. He picked up Ladybug’s earring, putting it back on. He went to his father and took the brooch. He couldn’t leave the Miraculous behind.

He affixed it to his and stared up at the sky.

How could it have ended like this? He was alone.

“Plagg.”

The black kwami shifted. “Hm?”

“Are you strong enough to transform?”

“I’m exhausted,” the kwami replied, collapsing on his head again.

Adrien nodded and sighed, resting his hand on the brooch. 

“I’m Nooroo,” the purple kwami whispered, knowing what Adrien must be thinking.

Adrien looked at his newest companion, giving the other a small smile and nodding. “Nooroo, transform me.”

Nooroo vanished into the brooch as Adrien felt the outfit he had come to associate with evil become his second skin. He turned and, holding onto Plagg and Tikki, made his way back to Agreste Manor. 

Once he reached the manor, he grabbed plenty of camembert for Plagg and - at Tikki’s request - cookies before fleeing.

The cat had become the butterfly.

And the butterfly flew alone.


End file.
